


Perfect

by Vahitiare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I blame Jake Gyllenhaal, I fell for Mysterio, Mutant Reader, Of course the characters suffer, Reader-Insert, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, and I don’t regret it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahitiare/pseuds/Vahitiare
Summary: Instinct never failed you. And right now, it’s screaming.You wouldn’t buy into it, you wouldn’t buy into it...?But you played the part oh so perfectly in the most perfect of plans...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo Mysterio got me on AO3? And all it took was “Yeah, hi honey”? 
> 
> I just wondered what could happen if, this time, the dead wife from Earth-833 trope didn’t work... Anyway this is my first reader-insert and first time posting any fan work so I welcome any feedback! That said, hope you enjoy the read!

You didn’t buy it. You couldn’t really explain _why_, but ever since Mexico, you couldn’t shake off the feeling that that Quentin Beck - or Mysterio, as the media had been so eager to call him - was off. That was the problem with being an animal hybrid: instinct doesn’t always have a rational reasoning behind it. That’s why it’s called instinct.

Yet, up to this point in your life, it had never failed you, and its precisely what landed you here, an agent in Nick Fury’s extremely select team. After the Snap and the Blip, the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D had regrouped, hiring very particular profiles to form his new, S.H.I.E.L.D inspired initiative. As a feline-human hybrid, result of the experiment of a particularly heartless researcher of a mother, you had made it onto the team. Heightened senses, agility, claws, fangs and infallible instinct - Fury wasn’t going to pass up on the package.

Hence your frustration when your boss had seemed particularly reluctant to listen to your suspicions.

“I can’t be the only one thinking there’s something extremely off and incredibly _convenient_ that a hero suddenly pops out of nowhere to fight monsters which have equally popped out of nowhere,” you said, slowly pacing around Fury’s office.

“You are, indeed, the only one (Y/N). As you said, it is very convenient and I am not going to spit at such a convenience because of cat tingles,” Fury levelled his only eye at you, but you held his gaze.

“You always trust the _cat tingles_,” you pointed out, ignoring his attempt to belittle your ability.

“This situation is slowly escalating to an Avengers-level threat at a time of zero Avengers availability. So unless you volunteer to fight those monsters with your claws and tiny fangs, I will not cast away my only solution,” Fury sternly laid out, “Understood?”

He did not mean it as a question, so you could only spin on your heels and leave the office with a frustrated hiss.

*********

_“Tell me, what are the news on Fury’s team?” Beck called out to Guterman, his personal storyteller and hacker, while examining the Water Elemental projection rehearsing in front of him. Typing away at his keyboard, scanning the various tabs opened, Guterman shrugged._

__

_“Nothing much really, most of his team can be subcategorised into henchmen and computer geeks. The formers have the brawn and not the brain, the latters are too specialised to care,” Guterman chuckled, “With Maria Hill and Nick Fury under our spell, none of them pose any real threat,” he announced proudly, lifting his head up to enjoy his boss’s reaction. Quentin’s mouth perked up into a sly smile._

__

__

__

_“Excellent news...” All these idiots were eating out the palm of his hand. He was a genius after all, but he’d be dammed for ever thinking it could be that **easy**. Replacing Stark was proving to be children’s play._

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_“Actually, wait...” Guterman’s voice rose from behind his monitor, breaking Quentin’s fantasy. Immediately, the uncertainty in his tone made Quentin’s blood bubble. A deep sigh left his chest as his fingers instinctively started rubbing his temples._

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_“What is it?” he asked with slight strain, “I thought everything was **fine**,” a crazed edge creeping in his voice as he tore away from the projection and made a beeline for the poor hacker._

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Guterman dove back down as he started typing frantically at the computer to further his research and avoid the wrath of his boss._

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_“I-I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t deal with! But there’s this enhanced... a-a hybrid... (Y/N) (Y/L/N)”_

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Quentin had now made his way behind the monitor, towering over his employee who seemed to shrink next to him. He glared furiously at the screen, at you nonchalantly passed from frame to frame on the webcams Guterman had hacked into._

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What’s her deal?”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“She’s a mix between a feline and a human I think... Got enhanced senses, she moves like a cat and relies on instinct... Seems like that’s why Fury hired her,” Guterman pieced together your information._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Audio feedback shows she’s suspicious...” Guterman squeaked. Beck let out an annoyed hiss, passing a hand through his hair._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“FUCK,” he shouted, making the hacker jump._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Taking a deep breath to steady himself and prevent the rage from boiling over, he closed this eyes to mentally go through the risks you pose to his otherwise **perfect** plan._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Check with William that our drones are properly cloaked and silenced,” he started to enumerate, his voice strained and icily calm._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Add to the realism. I want sprinklers equipped on every drone for this one,” Quentin opened his eyes again._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“She needs to be wrapped around my finger, like all the others...” Suddenly, a smile crept his way to his face, his eyes darkening as a perfect idea formed in his mind._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Go brief William,” he said, patting his employee on the back sympathetically, making Guterman shiver at the sudden change of mood._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Then come find me... We have some screenwriting to do...” he announced, almost twirling as he spun on his heels to exit the room, nonchalantly stroking his ring finger..._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yes, you would end up wrapped around his finger..._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*********

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The laugh escaped you before you could stop it, or even pretend it was a nervous laughter. No, it was too sincere and severely misplaced given the situation, which Fury promptly reminded you off.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can you share with us what hilarity you find in such a declaration?” Fury was fuming, and rightly so if it had been anyone else, but you couldn’t help yourself. You quickly regained composure, yet a smile didn’t leave your face nor a snicker your tone.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Apologies Sir, it was just too much,” you turned your gaze to the man who had provoked your laughter.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I must thank you, I hadn’t laugh that wholeheartedly in long while, Mr. Beck,” you said to the startled man. He did look hurt, but you could swear it wasn’t because of a rebuked love declaration...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Because really?? First time you meet the guy, and those bright blue eyes veil instantly, his frame shivers and his voice shakily call out your name. And once he puts you on the spot like that, he proceeds to recount a sob story - well-crafted, you could give him that- complete with longing looks and wedding ring fidgeting, about a dead wife on his Earth, that somehow was you?? You _had_ to laugh.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“(Y/L/N), if you are incapable of taking this assignment seriously, I will remove you,” Fury’s stern voice called you back to reality. Your eyes focused from Beck’s hurt puppy look to your boss’s piercing gaze. Your mouth felt open a little as you realised Fury was buying it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sir, with all due respect, you cannot possibly think this true!” you called out incredulously, “I mean, what are the chances? So our miraculous hero drops from the sky -or another Earth, as you wish- to solve a problem that conveniently sprouted up at the same time,” you shot a suspicious glare at Beck, “and to top it all, I, one of the three women who works for you, happened to be the ghost of his deceased spouse?” You turned your gaze back to Fury, crossing your arms and leaning back.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t buy it, the probability doesn’t add up,” you concluded your tirade.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

An uneasy silence fell onto the briefing room. You could feel Beck’s gaze burning into you - longing, anger, grief - you didn’t care as you defiantly eyed your boss.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you, Agent (Y/L/N), for your analysis of the situation,” his voice was ice, and your heart dropped as you realised you were losing the battle, “but until you can back your claims with more than just instinct and condescendance, I’m ordering you to apologise to Mr. Beck. Otherwise, you will be removed.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once again, your instinct had been dismissed and there was no arguing. Fists balling up, you prevented a snarl to curl your lips up at your slit pupils zeroed on this wannabe hero.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My apologies, Mr. Beck, I meant no offence,” you almost spat.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“None taken...” You exited the room too swiftly to hear the triumphant note in his voice...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*********

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“How did it go?” Janice inquired, as she pried the Mysterio costume off Quentin._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Oh she’s a tough cookie, but she will come round...” Quentin smiled._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fury, the idiot he was, had put you back in your place. You had the **perfect** read on him, which was unnerving, yet he caught himself admiring your perspicacity and your fire. The gears turned in his head._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What began as a frustrating element in his plan could become the master piece of a grand act, he could feel it..._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s crawling under your skin, he’s setting you awry.
> 
> Like a grain of sand in a well oiled machine...

Swing. Swing. 180 turn. Kip. Handstand press-up. Cartwheel to Équilibre.

_“I’m not going to spit at such convenience because of cat tingles.”_

Step. Step. Precision jump. Gap jump to shoulder roll. Momentum. Wall Pass.

_“(Y/N)... That’s impossible.”_

Ceiling grips. Monkey bars. Swing. Somersault down. Sprint.

_“I will remove you.”_

Locate target. Jab. Cross. Slash. Slash. Knee. Uppercut.

_“None taken...”_

The round kick sent the sand bag flying across the callisthenics and parkour training room. Its trajectory could be perfectly mapped out by the trail of sand it spilled from the lacerations you had afflicted.

Panting, you took a minute to catch your breath. God did the fire in your muscles and in your lungs feel _good_.

Not sure Fury would appreciate you destroying the training space though, especially now that you weren’t exactly in his good books. Letting out a groan, you finally made your way to the cored sand bag that was continuing to trickle out its innards onto the gym floor.

It was when you were attempting to locate a broom in the maintenance cupboard, after shoving the bag in the ridiculously undersized bin, that you heard it. A faint whirring you couldn’t recognise. Coming from beyond the gym entrance.

All senses in alert, it only took two jumps across the small blocks jutting out of the wall to cover the length of the room and land in front of the intruder, claws out and fangs bared.

You were greeted by a surprised pair of sea-blue irises. Two hands lifted in defence in the periphery of your vision, and you caught the golden glimmer of a ring.

“Easy there, Tiger,” he chuckled, his eyes crinkling as the startle subsided.

You could’ve clawed Beck’s pretty blue eyes out just for that comment, thankfully you cared too much about your job - and life, because we’re talking about Nicholas Fury, former director of S.H.I.E.L.D, here - to risk it.

Straightening from your fighting stance, you glared at Beck, the shadow of a snarl still curling your lips.

“This training space is card-restricted,” you pointed out, “Why are you here?” You didn’t even _try_ to hide the suspicion dripping from your tone.

“Training space? I thought this was the beach,” Beck teased, his eyebrows cocked up as he looked past your shoulder at the sandy mess your rage-fuelled training session had left. He really was asking to get this pretty little face of his slashed, didn’t he??

Your bubbling anger must have registered in the way your amber eyes lit up, because Beck was prompt to rectified himself.

“I asked Fury for a space to train,” he said,“With the Water Elemental about to strike at any moment, it’s not like I can afford to take a moment off.”

His tone had grown more sombre as a serious look set in his eyes. You let out a disgruntled huff. Fair excuse, you thought, if any of this mascarade turned out to actually be true. But your brain could not wrap itself around that idea.

You still had not budged from the entrance, effectively barring the way into the room.

“May I?” Beck kindly inquired, his gaze more gentle. You had to give it to him, his blue irises had a soothing depth to them, which only made your instinct wire up even more.

Without a word, you stepped to the side to let him it.

“Thank you.”

He actually sounded grateful, and an annoying little voice in your head could not help but point out how courteous Beck had been, even after you had openly mocked him during your last encounter. You let out an annoyed hiss under your breath before starting to make your way back to the maintenance cupboard.

“Let me clean that up before you train,” you explained, trying to force the biting edge out of your voice.

But you had barely made it past him that the faint whirring, which had never left since Beck arrived, started to pick up. Whirling around, your slit-pupils zeroed on him.

“What are you _doing_??”

Your senses were back in full alert, and you were already cursing yourself internally for ever letting your guard down around that crook of a man. Yet, you were only met with that same relaxed smile that never seemed to leave Beck’s face. There was no malice in his eyes, save maybe for a glint of amusement at your fight-or-flight reaction.

“Please,” he called out gently, in that same voice everyone uses to calm animals - it never worked on you - “Allow me to help.”

Green smoke started to gently filter out from his palms, and you couldn’t hold back from yowling as it started to pool into the room.

“What the _hell_, Beck!”

You were ready to pounce on the man when you registered movement.

The sand. It was _moving_.

Slowly, lazily, green whirls scooted the sand across the room. It rolled on the mattresses on the floor, it danced in the air. You had to admit, the sight of it was quite mesmerising. And once every last grain of it had been neatly collected into a neat pile in the corner of the room, the green mist totally encased it before clearing away.

The sand had disappeared. All of it.

Gone.

Your eyes strained as you stared at the spot where the pile of sand had been only seconds ago.

Nothing.

It didn’t make sense.

The sound of a throat clearing brought your attention back to the man behind all this. His relaxed smile had now morphed into a shit-eating grin, and his eyes positively _glowed_ with amusement.

“You’re _welcome_?” he said oh so nonchalantly.

You left the room without a word, not allowing him to revel any more in the confusion that now clouded your mind.

*********

_Quentin’s second encounter with you ended the same way as the first: you stormed out of the room as his triumphant gaze burned a hole into your back._

_But oh how this one had been even more entertaining than the last._

_Yes, Quentin had almost slipped up when you had so openly mocked the dead wife story he and Guterman had spent the night elaborating. He had felt that familiar bubbling, the red hot fire of anger lapping at his heart, when things didn’t seem to go his way._

_But this little game was so much better._

_He revelled in the way he had crawled under your skin. In the way he frustrated you. Of course he had caught all your little training act, Guterman was a brilliant hacker after all. Quentin had watched on the security camera as you had powerfully and gracefully made your way through the parkour area, fuelled by your frustrations and anger._

_And that fire. That blaze burning in your eyes as you faced him, brilliant in all your suspicion._

_Oh yes, this was a million times better than if you had mindlessly accepted his sob story._

_Now he had a worthy opponent, an equally intelligent mind he could spar with, a fire that could match his._

_Didn’t every hero need his nemesis?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second encounter with the man Mysterio... Oh how I love writing the devil >:) 
> 
> Our reader’s confidence is starting to show some cracks, and Quentin is ready to play some more.  
Doesn’t he drive you up the wall? *coughcoughwinkwink*
> 
> Hope you enjoy this second chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if you do Parkour, Vaulting or Kickboxing, I hope I got the lexicon right!  
As always, comments and feedback are always welcome \o/


	3. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep rehashing what you’ve seen. 
> 
> You feel your confidence break, your logic crumble. 
> 
> He dances on the ruins.

The trip to Venice was absolutely harrowing. First of all, you absolutely _hated_ planes. Blame it on the feline genes you carried, but whoever felt safe in a metallic box that had to be propelled at several kilometres an hour to maintain altitude was definitely not human either. Seriously, whomst the fuck ever thought humans should imitate birds? Christ sake...

Second of all, your mind kept going back to the recent incident in the training gym. The pile of sand disappearing in a green mist... The image kept playing in your head over and over again like a broken record, yet you couldn’t find the scratch that made your brain derail.

Ever since that Quentin Beck and his Elementals had quite literally barged into your world, you had been convinced this was just a very well crafted masquerade. Not that you didn’t believe the Elementals could be real, heck you somehow managed to live through the Snap and the Blip, and while you happened to be out of town during the Battle of New York, you had seen the images on the news. As terrifying as it was to see how vulnerable your tiny blue planet floating through the Cosmos was, you had come to accept that very weird and fantastical creatures were probable occurrences in your world. And it’s not like you weren’t a bit of a weird fantastical creature yourself...

But something about Beck’s whole story had just felt too much, too big, too well-timed...

Puff, and the sand had gone. You had seen it with your very eyes.

An embittered growl bubbled in your throat, and you tried to absorb yourself in the scenery splayed out under the window, hoping your brain would stop its incessant back-and-forth.

“Whether or not Mister Quentin Beck can really sprout green smoke from his palms and make sand vanish, it doesn’t mean the man isn’t shifty as fuck,” whispered your instinct.

Yet, that inner voice faltered ever so slightly as your mind conjured up those two blue eyes, so genuine and benevolent.

That was it.

You slammed the window shut with an exasperated yowling, closing your eyes with the futile intention to catch a little sleep before landing in Italy.

*********

_He observed (Y/N) discreetly from the other side of the briefing room, ignoring everything that came out of Nick Fury’s mouth. The fool could blabber all he wanted, Quentin was the master puppeteer here and everyone already had their part laid out to play in the Water Elemental act._

_So instead, he focused all his attention on you, making sure to nod on cue to satisfy the old man’s delusional sense of control._

_You wore the same scowl you had when you left the gym, oblivious to the drones cloaking the sand on which Quentin had promptly called maintenance to clean up. How he enjoyed that expression on you! It’s almost like he could see the gears turning in your head as you fought your own logic. Oh how he took pride in fooling your instinct!_

_Quentin had to repress a smile when, probably after feeling his stare on you, you met his gaze with that angry light in your amber irises. You were in such a fowl mood, it was positively hilarious. He knew, had it not been for Fury, you would’ve already hissed a singeing remark, and the fact you couldn’t absolutely killed you._

_Quickly, he averted his gaze from you, more to prevent from bursting out laughing than feigning embarrassment from being caught staring._

_“I think we are all set here,” Fury’s booming voice brought Quentin back to the situation at hand, “Is everyone clear on their position?”_

_“Yes, Sir,” you and Maria Hill obediently replied, but Quentin didn’t miss the tenseness in your voice. Oh this was too funny!_

_“Beck?” Quentin lifted his head to meet the former director’s inquisitive eye._

_“Yes, all is crystal clear,” Quentin promptly replied, making sure his face was a mask of seriousness and concern._

_With a sign of the hand, Fury dismissed the two female agents, and Quentin couldn’t help his gaze from following you out. Such a shame, you hadn’t stormed off this time..._

_“May I speak with you?”_

_Once again, Fury’s voice took Quentin’s attention away from you. The old agent’s constant nagging started to get on Quentin’s nerves and he had to stop the irritation from showing on his face._

_“Of course,” he said, his voice concilient and measured._

_“I know this must be very hard for you, and I must thank you for all the help you’re providing us with, but I can’t have you distracted,” Fury said in a kind but firm manner._

_What the **hell** was this old fuck blabbering on about?_

_“(Y/N) was important to you in your world,” Fury continued, “but she is not her and as you must have noticed, she certainly doesn’t harbour any amiable feelings towards you.”_

_Oh yes he had noticed, and it was delightful!_

_“Meanwhile, I catch you longingly staring at her during briefing, barely listening. So, and excuse me for being so straightforward, I can’t have this little situation going on anymore. I can’t afford one of my top agents and my biggest asset in this battle to be caught up in some unresolved domestic conflict. Therefore, I’m asking you to please sort this out pronto.”_

_Nick Fury concluded his tirade, levelling his infamous stern stare with Quentin._

_For the second time today, Quentin had to seriously stop himself from bursting out laughing._

_So that was the issue?? Oh he had the old fuck more tied up around his finger than he ever imagined! Oh my but of course he would sort this out! Fury had no idea he had just served you to Beck on a silver platter, granting him permission to subdue you by any means he could._

_This was positively brilliant!_

_“You can count on me. My apologies, it was never my intention to cause any row,” Quentin sombrely said, managing to make his voice crack a little in feigned hurt. How his acting abilities surprised himself sometimes..._

_This was insurance enough for Fury, as the idiot didn’t converse further while Quentin almost skipped in the direction you had disappeared, eagerly plotting how he could wind you up further..._

*********

You were wandering the streets of Venice, sunglasses on to hide away your cat-like eyes to the common people, when you heard hurried steps behind you. From the pace of the walk and the length of strides, there was no mistaking who it was, so you took a deep breath to quell the annoyance that was already welling up in you.

“Beck,” you acknowledged, not gracing him with a look.

“There’s really no way to sneak up on you.”

You could hear the smile in his tone. Was everything a goddamn joke to him?? You were hours away from fighting a gigantic water creature, and here he pranced in and- breathe, (Y/N), breathe.

You kept silent, it was your best bet to avoid any further conflict. Fury had been extremely clear this morning, either you calmed the fuck down or you were out. Your job was on the line on this one, and job hunting as a hybrid was not a breeze, so you kept your mouth shut.

“Listen,” Beck gently called out, “I know you and I haven’t been off to a good start...”

You whirled your head around to finally pin your fiery irises into his soothing ones.

“No shi- Indeed,” you caught yourself before you spat out the insult. It would’ve only added to the laughing light in his eye. Fuck sputtering green smoke, his superpower was getting on your nerves.

How the _fuck_ did that other you fall for him?

You suddenly realised the full weight of that last thought.

This was ridiculous, of course there was no other you, even less another you married to this asshole, how could you question this... Oh you would claw his perfect blue eyes, full of care and-

“Could we possibly talk this out over, I don’t know, coffee? You do that here?”

He really was infuriating.

“So one day you play the diligent hero dedicating all his time to training, and now, mere hours from the fight, you want to sit for a chat and have a cappuccino?” you mocked, lips curled into a sarcastic snarl.

“I’ll give it a pass.” Your gaze was as burning as ever, yet Beck seemed unfazed.

“I understand, ill timing,” he said apologetically, “I just thought clearing the air would allow us to be more focused,” and just like that, he brushed off your mockery.

“So another time?”

It took everything you had to not hiss “Get lost”, but Beck’s expression was so hopeful, so open no matter how many times you had tried to sting him with your words.

“Concentrate on the mission,” you avoided his offer and once more, you walked away from the man, hating how repetitive this was starting to get. But hey, better walk away than rip that shit-eating smile from his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I need to say that calling Fury an “old fuck” was the hardest thing, but hey Quentin said that technically...
> 
> Speaking of the devil, how he loooooves being infuriating! I know there is still not much happening in this chapter, I promise it will pick up in the next one! I just really enjoyed writing a more lengthy Quentin section! He’s just too fun to write >:) I hope I have the character right! 
> 
> This is probably the last plane trip-fuelled chapter, let’s see if it brings more action and less exposition, as well as less typos x) As well I welcome comments, feedback and suggestions! \o/


	4. Headstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages in Venice, distracting you only momentarily from the battle raging inside you.

“Anytime now, Beck!” you shouted into your earpiece, using your back to block the shower of bricked debris raining on the terrified civilians.

The Water Elemental had materialised exactly where Beck had indicated, in the widest part of the Grand Canal. The abundance of water was the perfect spot for the Elemental to be constantly fuelled, and there it had risen, wasting no time in wrecking havoc on the Italian City.

Yet Beck was nowhere to be seen.

“Tell me punctuality is something you know on Earth-8-“

The creature’s tidal fist sent you flying into the nearby building. Almost like the Elemental hadn’t appreciated your sarcasm... No time to waste though. Scrambling to your feet, you rushed to assist some tourists which had been knocked over with you.

“Come on, get a move on, get as far away from the water as possible!” you shouted your instructions as you roughly pulled them up, startling the very panicked tourists into movement. Well, wouldn’t that be an incredible story to tell at home...

The canal continued to bubble under the Water Elemental, who was getting angrier and more destructive by the minute. The pavements had been cleared of civilians, but your heart dropped when you saw that the bridge the monster was heading for very much had not. The ledge from one of the few still standing buildings provided the perfect launching pad to make your way to the roofs, the quickest route to the main bridge.

However, something caught your attention by the canal. A flash of blue. A _kid_. Jumping across the boat poles, heading in the exact same direction as you.

For Christ’s sake, this really wasn’t the time for another wannabe hero!

“_”Anda, anda_!!” you hurried civilians off as soon as you landed on the bridge, not exactly going about it gently. The Elemental had already zeroed its attention onto the obstacle barring his way.

“Are you alright?”

The kid was being a lot nicer to the panicked civilians than you were.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re playing at-“

You stopped dead on your track as recognition lit your eyes. There was no mistaking the ever-present startled look on the boy’s face, which often floated around your boss’s screen these days.

“Peter Parker?”

“Yeah, and-and who are you?” the teenager asked defensively.

“No time of introductions- _WATCH OUT!_”

In your little moment with Peter, the Water Elemental had wasted no time in covering the distance to the bridge. All you could do is shove Peter out of the tidal wave that hit you full force, sending you crashing into the stoned railing of the bridge. Second bloody time today... Stuttering water, you winced as pain shot up your side. Well that was definitely a broken rib...or two.

The Elemental was ready to strike again. There was no way you could dodge in time. Sucking in a deep breath, you braced yourself for the punch.

That never came.

Rays of green smoke made the creature reel back with a monstrous cry. Beck had finally showed up. You caught yourself sighing in relief through your annoyance. The Elemental’s distraction was enough to allow you to pelt off the bridge, you knew better than to stay in the monster’s way.

Said monster seemed to grow more furious each time Beck landed a hit, causing further destruction to the nearby buildings. You had to admit, Beck did handle the Elemental pretty well.

That was, until it sent him crashing into the gondolas.

Though you had little sympathy for Beck, you had to wince. That couldn’t have felt nice. You watched with horror as the canal waters broiled and frothed, swelling up as the Water Elemental grew even more menacing. A faint crackle came from your earpiece.

“(Y/N), head for Route C, cut straight to Piazza San Marco,” you heard Beck groan as you saw him recover from the swing.

“Got it,” you confirmed, already bolting into one of the side streets.

You and the team pre-arranged routes to trick the Water Elemental to the driest spots in Venice, effectively cutting it off from its power source. Your mission was to make sure the way would be clear of civilians to avoid further casualties.

On the streets, there was no time for manners. You shouldered and pulled civilians out of the path, ignoring the indignant yelps the tourists rewarded you with. As long as they were safe in the side streets, you didn’t care for their ingratitude. Especially when the rumble of the Water Elemental crashing through the city kept getting nearer and nearer, before you finally caught a flash of burgundy cape zooming past the bridge you were evacuating. You watched it get destroyed mere seconds after you lurched yourself off the bridge and vaulted onto the roofs, as the Elemental barrelled its way through it in pursuit of Beck.

Surely enough, hot on their tails was the Spider kid, slinging through the city, using his webs to protect the civilians from the crumbling buildings.

“Hello Miss I-Don’t-Know-Your-Name!” you heard him shout as he swung past you, achieving in pulling a chuckle out of you in this dire situation.

Jumping and running on the roofs, you finally reached the Piazza, where the battle between Beck and the Elemental raged on. The fight had already damaged the Campanile. You had to leave the battle ground, as per Fury’s instructions. As much as it pained you to admit, there wasn’t much a feline hybrid could do against such a creature...

That’s when you noticed it. The odd hovering of the destroyed bell tower. The webs straining from the bell to keep it up. The group of school kids and their teachers gawking at the battle, oblivious to the building about to crush them.

“_Fuck_,” you breathed out.

There was no way Peter would be able to prevent the tower from crashing down. Scanning the area, you frantically searched for a safe getaway. Your vision zeroed on a motorboat in the canal on the far side of the Piazza. They would be safe there. You sprinted along the roof before somersaulting off the building in front of the group. A quick look at the map held by who you could only assume to be the head teacher informed you they were Americans.

“The bell tower is about to come down, _move!_” you shouted, already pulling a teenager to his feet. Yet, none of them seemed to register the threat, instead greeting with your a strange look.

_Shit_.

In the scramble and wave crashes, you had lost your sunglasses, leaving your uncanny irises uncovered. An exasperated sigh left your lips.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear enough: you’re about to die crushed so _GET A FUCKING MOVE ON!_” you shouted, finally scaring the entire troop into scrambling to their feet.

“Get to the boat, get inside and do _not_ leave until the fight is over,” you instructed harshly.

The group had barely made it to the safe spot when the Elemental, trapped and strangled in Beck’s smoke, disappeared in a shock wave and a bone-chilling cry. Whirling around, you watched with horror as the webbing let go and heard Peter cry out. Even more horrifying was the fact you were still in the trajectory of the tower’s fall. Covering yourself from the crumbling debris, you attempted to leap out of the way, but the force of the fall projected you through the air. Everything cut to black as soon as your head connected with the pavement.

*********

_Quentin watched as he landed triumphantly on the Piazza. The Water Elemental was defeated. He was a hero. Quartered a few blocks from the battle, Quentin revelled in the images provided by the drones. The rush of adrenaline he got each time he viewed the footage never got old, and if his master plan worked out, it never would._

_With a pinch at the heart, Quentin caught a tinge of regret. Must be great to fly and fight like his illusion. But he wasn’t that kind of hero. That was precisely was set him apart from Tony Stark and his freaks. Mysterio was a hero of the people, born from the people for the people, not because some playboy millionaire had to find a new hobby._

_Quentin shook his head to push aside his reverie. Connecting onto Fury’s team intercom, he breathed a couple of times to fake a panting tone._

_“Mission accomplished,” he sighed into the intercom, “We defeated it. I think we made a pretty good team, (Y/N).”_

_He was half expecting that annoyed huff of yours he found so delightful, but it never came. Instead, the harsh voice of Maria Hill crackled through._

_“Agent (Y/L/N) is down. She appears to have been knocked out by the Campanile’s crash,” she stated sombrely._

_No, no, no, no, no. That was not part of the plan. (Y/N) was supposed to leave the final battle ground as soon as possible. She should’ve been miles away from the Campanile. Why the fuck was she anywhere near??_

_Quentin grabbed William by the shoulder, fingers sinking into the poor man as his knuckles grew white._

_“Send in a search drone,” he instructed through gritted teeth. Even more unnerving was that, replacing the usual anger that flamed up when his plans went awry, dread now gripped his gut._

_No, no, no, you couldn’t be hurt, he had so much more in store for you. Quentin couldn’t bear to imagine taking such an interesting role out of his grand master play. That was just unthinkable!_

_Finally you showed up on the monitor. Unconscious. Bruised and cut. Laying among the rubbles._

_Quentin released his iron grip on William, who sighed in relief as blood started flowing back into his shoulder._

_“Janice! Get me my suit!”_

*********

Light. It was painful. Fuck opening your eyes. You could take a few more minutes of sleep.

But something -someone- wasn’t letting you. There was a voice, far away. Calling. (Y/N). It got closer as the light got brighter...

Your eyes fluttered open, and you groaned at the throbbing in your head. The clear blue sky would have been a wonderful sight, but the brightness was burning your retinas. You let your head fall to the side as your hand shot up to shield your sore eyes.

That’s when you came nose to nose with a bronze chest plate, whirring and lighting up with an eerie green glow. Your gaze shot up to recognise the face the chest belonged to.

“Beck?” you called out, eyebrows arching in confusion.

Why were you in his arms???

“Hey (Y/N),” his expression was a mask of concern, his eyes searching your face frantically for any sign of hurt. You turned your head to avoid his scrutinising gaze, only to let out a pained hiss as your brain seemed to crash into the side of its cranial cavity.

“Are you okay??” Beck’s strangled voice sounded nothing like his usual easy going, confident tone. Gone was the banter, there was now a slightly crazed panic.

Why the _hell_ was he worrying so much??

“Yeah yeah I’m good,” you said, pinching the bridge of your nose and squeezing your eyes shut in the futile attempt to ease the throbbing. Memories of the events preceding your black out flashed in your mind.

Right.

You had narrowly avoided a collapsing Venetian landmark.

Water Elemental had been defeated by Beck.

And here he was nursing you instead of basking in triumph. You sighed. It was getting harder to try and frame Beck as villainous...

Opening your eyes, you once again met Beck’s worried gaze. That’s it. You weren’t some sort of damsel in distress, much less _his_ damsel in distress!

“I’m good, I’m good!” you hissed annoyingly, using Beck’s shoulder to swiftly stand up and walk away with as much pride as you could muster.

Bad idea. Terrible idea. Barely made it to an upright position that you doubled over, retching on the pavement. Beck was quick by your side, holding you up while gently pulling your hair away from your face. So much for pride...

“Easy there, Tiger...” there was that sentence again, only the mocking tone had been replaced with a soothing one. It irked you but your head pounded too much to come up with a witty response.

You were done with fighting for the day. Fuck your instinct, fuck your pride and fuck Beck...

Without a word, he carefully took one of your arms across his shoulders and helped you waddle across the Piazza. You leaned into his support, allowing yourself a small moment of weakness. Not that being headstrong had been much help in the past few minutes...

You didn’t notice as you slipped out of consciousness once more, consequently missing the gentle smile that painted Beck’s lips as he carefully picked you up and carried you to Fury’s getaway boat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, as mentioned previously, I have no more plane trips to fuel my Mysteri-Ho writings... but I do have train rides! 
> 
> Soooooo, is there a hint that Mysterio may be caring a little more for the reader than anticipated?? 
> 
> I also need some advice as I basically have two directions this could go in:  
1) Reader, through a series of events, joins Quentin in his villainous antics  
2) Reader’s entire confidence and belief system get completely crushed by the little devil  
You tell me >:) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and as always, comments and feedbacks are welcome!


	5. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seek answers, caught in the fight between your logic and your instinct. 
> 
> Oblivious to the evolution of your role in this masterplay...

You woke up with a jolt.

You weren’t in Piazza San Marco anymore. Your eyes scanned the room for clues on your bearings. White walls. A chorus of beeping machines and their blinking lights. The lazy drip-drip from the IV that winded down to your arm.

The infirmary.

You chuckled lightly. Somehow, in your time working for Fury, you had succeeded in avoiding it... until now. You really had overdone it this time, you thought while shaking your head gently, before being brutally reminded by what you could only assume was a concussion that that was a terrible idea.

A creaking sound came from the door handle on the far side of the room, and you resisted the urge of snapping your head in the direction of the intruder. Instead, you turned your head excruciatingly slowly towards the door. Christ, that concussion had better heal fast, it was one hell of a pain. Literally.

Relief flooded the features of your visitor as soon as he noticed you were conscious, and his lips parted with a radiant smile. You weren’t entirely sure you were worthy of such a smile, especially coming from Beck. You still struggled to understand why he was so friendly and caring with you, who had been nothing short of glacial in your interactions with him. With the most imperceptible shake of your head, you decided to ignore a nagging little voice making its way through your thoughts.

“It’s good to see you awake again, (Y/N),” he breathed as he closed the distance to the infirmary bed, his blue irises sparkling contently. To avoid his intense gaze, you busied yourself propping yourself up, only to yelp as pain to exploded in your side.

Right. Broken ribs. Forgot about that.

Beck’s gaze immediately clouded over with concern.

“Hey, hey! Be careful, you were beaten up pretty nastily today,” he said gently, moving to help you sit. With a huff, you powered through the pain before he could assist you. As you finally reached a sitting position, you greeted Beck’s cautious eyes with a warning look. He seemed to understand at once, backing away from the bed to pull in a nearby chair.

“How long have I been out?” you asked, choosing not facing him. You could sense the way he was observing you, looking for any sign of pain -_of weakness_-, and it made you uncomfortable.

“Only a couple hours really. I was expecting a lot more to be honest, your regenerative abilities are truly-“ You looked over to him, and that cut the flow of praise short. Beck scratched his beard nervously.

“Nick Fury went out to fetch Spider-Man, he asked for a team meeting upon his return,” Beck filled you in. You couldn’t prevent a groan from escaping your lips.

Of course Fury had gone after Peter!

There was no way he could have missed Peter’s intervention against the Elemental, and it had been weeks since he was trying to get a hold of the kid. Thank god, Peter was sensible enough to ignore your boss’s pestering. Fury’s decomposed face after Peter sent him to voicemail surfaced in your mind. It had been priceless, and your lips curled into a slight smile at the recollection.

The image vanished as you heard the sound of a throat clearing.

“Err, sorry, I-I got lost in my thoughts,” you apologised to Beck, focusing your gaze on the point where the IV needle sank beneath your skin.

“It’s alright,” he brushed away with an easy smile.

“Alright, what’s your deal?” You snapped.

“I’m sorry, what?”

You couldn’t take that sickly sweetness he treated you with anymore, the way he always seemed to come back to you like an eager pup, no matter how hard you kicked him away.

“Why are you like this with me? Why did you save me out there on the Piazza? Why are you always so cordial with me when I’ve been nothing but rude and condescending?” The words just cascaded out of your mouth without you so much made an effort to stop it. Maybe it was the concussion speaking but you didn’t care, you wanted answers.

“And even without that, why do you watch out for me? I don’t see you acting that way towards Maria or any other member of the team!” You took a deep breath as you planted your fiery gaze into his.

“Why do you _care_?” You asked gravely. “Why do you care? It makes no sense unless-“

Unless his dead wife sob story was true.

That nagging little voice in your head had finally broken through the mental barriers you had barricaded it in.

Your lips sealed shut, as your eyes darted to the golden band gleaming on Beck’s left ring finger then back to his face. His expression was a mix of surprise, concern, confusion and... sadness? Remorse?

However, your questions were left unanswered, as Maria Hill bursted through the door with a nurse hot on her tail.

“Fury’s back with Spider-Man, he wants you both in the briefing room in 5.”

*********

The nervous energy radiating from Peter made you smile. Leaning against one of the pillars, you observed him as the teenager followed Fury into the briefing room. Despite having seen and fought a lot more than any high schooler deserved, he had still managed to retain some of that childish energy that was so refreshing.

“Mysterio?” Peter inquired, a confused look on his face after Fury had introduced Beck.

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Peter chuckled, visibly embarrassed, “It’s just what my friends have been calling you.”

“Well, you can call me Quentin,” Beck said fondly, before shaking hands with Peter.

“And this is (Y/N)...” Nick finished.

“Hey I recognise you too! You’re the Miss from the bridge! And you helped my friends too, they call you the Scary Cat Lady...” Peter’s cheeks flushed as he realised what he had just blurted out. You heard a snort coming from Beck, and though you glared at him, you couldn’t hide the amused light in your eyes and the shadow of a smile on your lips.

“I’m sorry, and, err, thank you! You know.. for-for getting them to safety, it’s...” Peter stuttered.

“It’s okay, kid. You’re welcome. Relax,” you said kindly, “What you did today was impressive, give yourself some credit.”

“Yes, you handled yourself well out there today. I saw what you did with the tower,” Beck added to your praise.

“We could’ve used someone like you on my world,” Beck continued sombrely. Your instinct still ticked at the mention of Earth-833, but after the recent events, you were less disbelieving than the first time you heard it. It irked you.

Though you remained in the room, you stayed outside of the discussion. After all, you had already heard Beck’s whole spiel, and part of you was still fighting the urge to actually buy into it.

“There’s only one left. Fire,” Fury explained the Elementals to the teenager.

“The strongest of them all. The one that destroyed my Earth. It’s the one that took my family,” Beck’s impossibly sad blue eyes quickly set on you. You promptly averted your gaze, hating how your cheeks were heating up. What was _wrong_ with you? Was it that bloody concussion?

“I’m sorry,” you heard Peter breathe out. Thankfully, Beck’s glance had been too quick for the teenager to notice.

Fury then proceeded to parlay Peter into helping the team on this perilous mission. You thoroughly disagreed with the idea of bringing a 16 years old in the most destructive and high-stake of the Elemental fights, especially since said 16 years old probably had had his fix of life-threatening events for the next century. Therefore, you were happy to see Peter stand his ground and calmly but firmly reject your boss’s offer. However, you were surprised and a little wary when Fury was so quick to concede.

“Why don’t you get back before your teachers miss you and become suspicious. Dimitri! Take him back to the hotel, please,” Fury instructed.

Peter made no effort to conceal the relief flooding his features before he turned to follow Fury’s henchman.

“Thank you, Mr. Fury!” He eagerly called out, “And, uh, good luck!” The teenager disappeared from view.

A small silence set on the briefing room.

“I’m rerouting his class trip,” Nick announced solemnly.

“_What?_” You exclaimed. It was the first time you talked since your little interaction with Peter.

“(Y/N), please spare me your sermons and your self-absorbed tirades,” Fury walked past you without even deigning a look as he headed for the tech guy to highjack Peter’s holidays.

“With all due respect, Sir, Peter is a _kid_ and-“ Nick whirled around to finally face you.

“I am tired of your so-called respect, Agent (Y/L/N), which you so eagerly remind me of in your constant confrontations. Your _respect_ does not dispense you from knowing your place and following what orders I give you. I offered you a place on my team just because your feline hybrid abilities are valuable, but if you’d rather be a cautionary parrot, then I could very well take that place back.”

You staggered backwards slightly at the violence of his words. Fury could’ve slapped you, it would have had the same effect. Heat crept its way to your cheeks.

“Apologies, Sir,” you said quietly, “Now, if you’ll excuse me...” You turned sharply on your heels before anyone could see the shame painting your cheeks red.

As soon as you were out of sight, you pelted towards your safe place.

You collapsed, back against the wall of the training gym, panting heavily, as you tried not to let the wave of conflicting emotions boil over.

*********

_This time, Quentin took no satisfaction in following your back out the room._

_That old fuck. Oh he could claw his only good eye out, and how he would take such pleasure in doing it!_

_Quentin drew long deep breaths to steady himself. He couldn’t blow his cover, Mysterio was calm and collected._

_But Nick’s singeing words and your humiliation made dark memories resurface. B.A.R.F... Unstable... He knew what it felt like. For a second, he almost thought he saw Stark standing in front of him, wearing that cocky smile Quentin wished he could rip from him. The mirage was soon replaced by Fury again, but rage was still bubbling under the cool Mysterio surface._

_“I’ll let you handle the kid, Fury,” Quentin announced, forcing a relaxed edge into his voice, “I need to train.”_

_He didn’t wait for the fool’s approval to exit the room. He knew where to find you._

_And surely he did. Sitting at the foot of the gym wall, knees curled up underneath your chin._

_Something stirred in him. He had expected you leaping, vaulting, punching, clawing, like the day he had come to tease you after Fury’s first rebuttal, not this coiled up, vulnerable form._

_Quentin knew he wasn’t meant to see it; that any other time, you would have heard him well before he could’ve caught a glance and your tough facade would have been up by the time he faced you..._

_Not today._

_However, you were on your feet in a split second, staggering a little as you certainly stood up too fast for your ribs and concussion, but refusing to show any more weakness. Oh how proud you were! And how that pride stirred confusing emotions in him..._

_“Hey,” Quentin said softly, yet avoiding that soothing tone he knew you abhorred, “Want to finally grab that coffee?”_

_You didn’t groan, you didn’t huff, you didn’t mock._

_“Bit late for a coffee... Doubt anywhere would still be open,” you simply remarked._

_“How about a tall glass of something dark and strong?” Quentin risked a small smile, planting his ocean irises into your amber ones._

_Your slit pupils seemed to open up, and Quentin caught a strange fluttering as you gave the tiniest smile in return._

_“First round is on you, Mysterio.”_

_What the hell is happening..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I really really really enjoyed writing this chapter. 
> 
> I originally wanted to include the drink/coffee in here too, but thought there would be enough material for that in another chapter. Plus, the events in this chapter maaaaaaybe will reconcile the two possibilities I asked about last chapter. I don’t know, I may have the shadow of an idea... 
> 
> Cuz I like soft!Quentin ok? Crazy soft!Quentin with anger issues but still...


	6. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liquor frees the tongue, mind and heart...

_The dark liquid swirled lazily in the tumbler. The room was dimly lit, save for a few overhanging lamps, only for the dark furnitures to offer no reverberation. Your cat-like eyes almost seemed human in the subdued lighting, your slit pupils adopting a rounder shape._

_Quentin watched as you took a hearty swig of the amber liquor, before pining your whiskey-coloured irises into his._

_“Bet you didn’t take me for a whiskey-kind of girl,” you mused, and Quentin could sense the sarcasm in your voice._

_“Au contraire, I think I would’ve been horrified if you went for a Tequila Sunrise...” he joked along, drinking from his own tumbler. The amusement made your amber eyes light up._

_The tumbler clinked against the table, and you licked your lips for that last drop of Caol Ila, the white of your fangs flashing in the dimness of the underground bar. Quentin caught himself swallowing thickly. For fuck’s sake, Quentin, she is just licking her lips!_

_“You’re not whirring right now,” you said bluntly, leaning over the table, eyes fixed on him. _

_“What?” He couldn’t hide the surprise and confusion on his face.  
What whirring?? _

_“You know... Each time you’re near - No actually...” you pushed yourself back in your chair, as if to create some distance to better assess Quentin, “Each time you’re in superhero gear, there’s a whirring sound in the air. Care to explain?” You said, eyebrow cocked up in interrogation. _

_His blood turned cold, and Quentin felt a chill creep up his spine. The drones. The whirring came from the drones. He had ordered they were properly silenced. Clearly, it hadn’t been enough. Oh William better hide well... Luckily, it wasn’t the first time Quentin had to justify pesky details. Setting with ease into that relaxed smile he practiced for years at Stark Industries, he imitated your posture as he leaned back into his chair. _

_“You’re still suspicious of me, aren’t you?” He smiled mischievously. _

_“I know, I shouldn’t be,” your tone was apologetic but Quentin saw that it didn’t match your eyes, “I mean, logically, it starts making sense... Too bad I work on instinct,” you deadpanned, gaze unwavering._

_“It’s Earth-833 tech,” Quentin deadpanned in return, and he couldn’t help from genuinely smiling as you frowned in confusion.  
“You see, the suit helps me canalise my powers, use them... sparingly. The suit stocks part of it, and it prevents me from burning out in a fight. That’s probably where the whirring sound comes from, though I must admit it never tickled my hearing.” _

_Heck, he would’ve been stellar in improv classes! Was it too late to pick up a career in improvisation? Or maybe he already had, whispered a little voice..._

_You appeared only half-convinced as you continued eyeing him calculatingly while drinking, but Quentin’s bullshitting was convincing enough for you not to press on. He welcomed your scrutinising gaze with his signature shit-eating grin. _

_“How was she?” You really had an adorably annoying habit of blurting out questions. _

_“You know, your wife?” Quentin shook his head, a bitter aftertaste coating the back of his throat. Of course you were going to grill him with questions, he had been a fool for not foreseeing that. Without Fury, you were free to conduct your own little questioning. _

_“She was... She was sweet, you know, compassionate and understanding, until the end.... She didn’t have the same fire though, it’s like I see her but I don’t hear her,” he could feel his throat knot with emotion, “I’m sorry, it’s quite tough for me...”_

_As proud of his improvs as he could be, Quentin knew he wasn’t that good of an actor. The sadness was not feigned. But why was it there? There was no dead wife, that was utter bullshit and he knew it. _

_What saddened him... was lying to you._

_ He took no pleasure in tricking you. Looking up at you, listening to him earnestly and yet cautiously, Quentin realised part of him wished he didn’t have to. But why? It was ridiculous! Bare minutes ago, dread had gripped his guts when you came close to blowing his cover, why was he now catching himself regretfully defending the Mysterious facade? Why did it hurt to masquerade around you? _

_Why did he long for you to see the genuine Quentin Beck?_

_“I’m sorry,” your voice, softer, pulled him back from the dangerous whirlwind of interrogations trapping his mind._

_“That was insensitive of me, I shouldn’t have been so abrupt,” you apologised. Quentin’s hand reached for yours across the table before he even realised what he was doing._

_“Don’t.” _

*********

As quickly as he had put it there, Beck withdrew his hand and downed his whiskey, promptly ordering two more. A pang of guilt made you down the rest of your drink in similar fashion. Maybe Fury was right, maybe you did lack respect... 

“My wife definitely wasn’t a feline, that’s for sure,” Beck diverted, and you could see the curiosity spark up in his eyes. 

“Ah ah ah,” you raised your hands defensively, shaking your head, “sensitive subject.”  
“Oh please!” Beck exclaimed indignantly, “As if you just had any concern for sensitive subjects!” You winced a little. He wasn’t exactly wrong...  
“You did your prying, I feel like I’m entitled to mine,” he said triumphantly. A sigh escaped your lips. You waited for the waiter to put down the two filled tumblers before starting.

“Very well... Let’s say my mother was a very committed researcher, and that is about the only thing I can admire her for. Maybe perseverance is also the only thing I took after her....”  
Taking a sip, you enjoyed the burn of the liquor as it trickled down your throat. 

“My mother’s passion project was hybrids. Humans with swapped out genes to enhance their capabilities. After all, we live in a world where being merely human is of little use or interest,” in the corner of your eye, you saw Beck shift on his chair but paid it little mind. 

“Unfortunately, her research showed it was impossible to change the DNA of a grown human. The hybridation had to be successful at embryo stage,” you eyed Beck above the rim of your glass. He seemed fascinated. 

“Now you have a shit ton of adults volunteer for shifty experimentation and a butt load of horrible side effects, just for a chance to get superpowers, but surprisingly, they draw the line at embryos,” a dark laugh escaped your lips. 

“So you don’t have women flocking over to donate theirs. Even egg banks refused to sell ova for hybrid research. So, my mother experimented on herself...” 

“She was successful. Well, _I_ am the success,” you preferred not to dwell on details, drinking more to keep unpleasant memories from getting too real. 

“Oh, I bet she must’ve cherished you,” the sarcasm was dripping from Beck’s voice. You had expected pity from him, so a smile crept its way to your lips.

“Oh definitelty! I had my own cage, and a personal tutor to monitor my learning, see if my brain developed just like any regular kid,” you joked along, “I got to see my mum everyday, you know, for the blood draws, the x-rays, the MRIs, and many more equally thrilling activities. Any child would have been green with envy,” you finished. Your smile was bitter and strained, and you hoped Beck wouldn’t notice. This over-sharing wasn’t something you were accustomed to, not quite sure you enjoyed it. 

“Well, you turned out pretty good,” Beck simply remarked, but you could see the softness in his eyes, “and why I think you’re wasted on Fury’s team.”

You snorted. Thanks for the reminder of the tremendous burn, Beck, it’s not like he had brought you here to try and forget it with a healthy dosage of liquor. 

“He shouldn’t have shut you down the way he did!” Beck insisted, his ocean-blue eyes now agitated. 

“Hey, why are you against him? He defended you against me, did you forget that?” you retorted. 

“Who cares what you opposed him about, Fury is team leader, yes, but that doesn’t grant him the right to be a dictator.” A frown set upon your face, and Beck took your lack of immediate response as an invitation to carry on. 

“I- I know what it’s like to not be listened to, to have your ideas constantly swept aside just because your boss thinks he’s the smartest guy in the room. I know how shit it feels to be belittled by someone who, just by being at the right place at the right time, ends up above you in the hierarchy,” Quentin fists’ balled up on the table, and the intensity in his eyes made your breath catch in your throat. 

“My life was ruined because of that person, I lost _everything_ because of him,” hatred laced Beck’s every word, and you swore you could see a crazed look lurk behind his darkened irises. 

“But part of it is my own fault too. I refused to see it for what it was. I was convinced that one day, he would actually listen to me, or that I would be presented with an opportunity to say ‘Told you so’ and have my intellect recognised. I waited, I waited, I passed up on so many opportunities,” Beck’s gaze clouded over, and you shifted uneasily on your seat as you felt him draw to a conclusion. 

“And one day, it happened. After I had given all I could, I was outed. Binned. Like a fruit which had been completely juiced out,” Beck laughed at his own shaky metaphor. You didn’t. His speech resonated in you in ways it shouldn’t. You turned your head away, but you could feel Beck’s gaze burn into you. 

“You are so much more than just a feline hybrid, (Y/N). Don’t let anyone make you believe otherwise,” his voice had dropped an octave, adopting a more suave and persuasive tone.

“Fury gave me a place in a world that told me I didn’t belong, I can’t ignore that,” you commented, but somehow, the excuse sounded hollow to your ears. You glanced over at Quentin. He didn’t add anything, but his eyes said plenty. 

Slowly, he raised his glass as if to propose a toast. You gingerly imitated him. 

“To making our own place in the world,” Beck said, never taking his eyes off you. You hesitated for a second, but a strange magnetism pulled you in.

The glasses clinked. 

“To making our own place in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I wanted to offer a little on the Reader’s backstory, as well as challenge myself with writing a little more from Quentin’s perspective. 
> 
> Eeeeeeek I hope I did ok! Please tell me if this is out of character, too fluff or soft, or is it somewhat normal... Promise there’ll be more canon action in the next chapter! 
> 
> Also, did people see the FFH bloopers? Uuughhhhsbwiqnws how cute are Jake and Tom?? Jake’s laugh?? Just you know, end me already,,,
> 
> Edit: I just realised I reached 10k words??? Like how??? No wonder my Notes are crashing TwT


	7. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fire has found a new target, as even more questions boil in you.

The tension was palpable in the Prague library where Fury’s team had established its quarters in. Sounds of satellite pinging came from the computers and people typed hurriedly on keyboards, creating a background hum as Fury continued to expose the plan to a visibly preoccupied Peter. You tried not to pay attention to it, Fury had been clear the mission briefing was not for you. Therefore, you focused on your screen where a satellite was quad-rating the possible zone of attack, while struggling to convince the relevant authorities to evacuate the city. However, you couldn’t help but lend an ear.

“Are we boring you?” Ah, Fury had just noticed Peter’s aloof state, and because of his wonderful judge of character, mistook it for boredom. Classic.

“He’s not bored,” you heard Beck call out, “he’s just thinking about how you kidnapped him,” he continued nonchalantly. You caught yourself smirking as Beck basically voiced your own thoughts.

“He had obstacles, I removed them,” was Fury’s weak attempt at a justification. With your back to him, you were glad Fury did not catch your eye roll. Just then, you finally got answers from the Prague authorities and your instinct hit red.

“They won’t evacuate the city,” you and Maria called out, as you turned to finally face the three men.

“We contacted the town hall, tried deputies, local lobbies, even tried to reach the President… Hard no,” you concluded, crossing your arms as you tried to remain calm in the face of this hard-hitting news. As if the prospect of facing the most powerful Elemental wasn’t alarming enough, the team now had to do so in an over-packed city. Fury hung his head low as an exasperated sign left his lips.

“Idiots…” he muttered under his breath.

“So, what’s the plan, Parker?” he inquired, facing Peter once more. Peter nervously looked around the room before reciting the plan, like a child who is asked to come to stand at the blackboard to explain the lesson to the class.

“I will be in the Cathedral Tower, keeping watch for the Fire Monster… When that shows up, I will radio you guys… and huh… Mr. Beck and I-”

“My name is Mysterio,” Beck cut him off, granting the teenager a funny look which seemed to put Peter a little more at ease.

“That’s when Mysterio and I,” Peter now continued more confidently, “will move in.”

“Peter, listen to me,” Beck called out, his voice now serious but reassuring, “The best hope you have, the only hope, is to stop it here, now. No matter what the cost. Manoeuvre it away from civilians if you can. But most importantly, keep it away from metal. If it gets too big, it will be able to draw power from the Earth’s core. After that, there’s no way to stop it.”

The whole room fell silent as Beck’s somber warning echoed against the wooden panels of the room. You, most of all, took in the gravity of the situation. Seeing the Water Elemental in Venice had been quite a hard hit at your initial disbelief. You had brutally woken up to the reality of the Elementals, right in time for the most high-stake confrontation. Even your instinct had now aligned with the facts it had first rebutted, and it made your hairs stand on end like when it sensed oncoming catastrophe.

“Hey man,” Peter broke the heavy silence shyly. “My friends are here, and I can’t help but think we’re putting them in danger.” Beck did not even have the time to open his mouth that Fury was already up and striding across the room to Peter.

“You’re worried about us hurting your friends? You? Who called a drone strike on your own school tour bus?” Fury called out, disbelief dripping from his voice. You saw Peter’s face decompose as he quickly ducked his head, backing away from your boss.

“Stark gave you a multi-billion-dollar A.R. tactical intelligence system, and the first thing you do with it, is try to blow up your friends!” Peter continued to shrink back into himself, not even trying to counter Fury or justify himself. Fury lifted an accusing finger.

“It’s clear to me that you were _not_ ready for this.”

The teenager was incapable of looking Fury in the eye, and you could see him swallow hard, probably trying to calm the emotions knotting his throat. You, on the other hand, were burning a hole in the back of Fury’s head. Second time in 48 hours Fury was belittling someone in front of the entire team. Maybe he was taking a liking in those little power trips…Your fists balled up as red-hot rage filled your chest, only fuelled by the same feeling of powerlessness you felt two days ago in Venice. You knew any attempt to defend the poor kid would fail as scathingly as did the first one.

Somehow, you found yourself gazing at Beck. His face was painted in a strange expression, his eyes crinkling with somewhat of a triumphant light as a shadow of a smile floated on his lips.

_“Fury is team leader, yes, but that doesn’t grant him the right to be a dictator…” _

Your mind travelled back to the Venetian bar, where Beck’s words had rung out in the dimness. Back then, part of you refused to believe Fury was as Beck described, but, as your gaze followed Peter out of the room, you realised just how right Beck was. Who would bereave a 16-year old of a well-deserved break from responsibilities which no teenager should ever have to worry about, only to swat away very legitimate concerns and accuse him of being unfit for battle… Honestly…? What the F.

“Fury, let me talk to him,” Beck intervened. You started to recognise the soothing tone Beck employed when he was trying to get someone agree with him. “From experience, on Earth-833-”

“Yeah, yeah, go talk to the kid. Get him ready to fight,” Fury cut him off, dismissing him with a sign of the hand before turning back to the satellite monitors. You looked at Beck once more, the agitation in his eyes now matching the fire in your own. He gave you a subtle nod before exiting the room, leaving you with Fury and the rest of the team.

“(Y/N),” you heard your boss’s deep voice call you from across the room, so you took a deep breath before spinning on your chair to face him.

“Yes, Sir?” you replied, your tone neutral.

“I’m happy to see you understood what I told you, I was half-expecting your scandalised sermon to make an apparition,” well was that a backhanded praise. You kept your mouth shut, trying not to let any of your anger perspire.

“You truly are valuable to me, (Y/N), do not underestimate that,” Fury said, fixing his sole eye on you. You nodded.

Valuable… That’s how you referred to a possession. An asset. A weapon. Not a team member.

Once you saw Fury was busy again briefing Maria, you slipped out of the room quietly, set on finding the two boys.

******* **

Surely enough, you found Beck and Peter on the roof of the library, feet hanging in the void off the edge. You stayed back a bit as the two boys looked deep in conversation, instead catching tidbits of what Beck was saying.

“... worried about your friends,” Beck finished his sentence, looking over at the teenager.

“Yeah... I just always feel like I’m putting them in danger...” sighed Peter, his tone betraying how torn he was.

“Look, just get them inside and keep them in a safe place, just for a few hours. It’ll be alright,” Beck tried to reassure him, sounding confident when barely mere hours away from a world-threatening battle.

“I can keep an eye on your friends if you want,” you chirped, as you finally made your way to the stoned railing and dropped onto it. You smiled a little as it was clear from the boys’ expressions, they hadn’t heard you approach, but Peter soon looked at you with big hopeful eyes.

“You would? Well, that would be great… But uh, wait, what about Fury? Aren’t you supposed to…?”

“The fight is out of my league this time but doesn’t mean I have to sit and watch,” you reassured Peter, who positively radiated with relief. “Plus, Fury doesn’t need to know…” This time, you looked past Peter to Beck, who was wearing that same strange expression he wore back in the library. His gaze was intense, but you didn’t shy away this time, only breaking the connection when Peter perked up again.

“That would be great! Thank you so much! So, uh, wait... should I warn them or...?” His constant awkwardness made you chuckle.

“I’ll keep in the shadows for now. Do as Beck said and get them inside. If anyone tries to leave that safe place or if battle gets too close, then I’ll intervene. They’ll listen to me, I’m the Scary Cat Lady after all,” you eyed Peter, pupils shrinking, and he stifled a snort, his cheeks blushing as he remembered the little nickname his classmates had given you.

“Thanks... Means a lot,” he mumbled, looking away at the city splayed underneath your feet. Peter turned to Beck, eyes gleaming. “It’s really nice to have somebody to talk to about superhero stuff, you know?” he said shyly.

“Anytime,” said Beck, a comforting smile curling his lips. “And hey, if we survive this, you’ll have all summer to kill Brad,” he joked, which had the desire effect on the teenager and even you.

“Oh, so that’s the reason behind the drone strike Fury was so mad about,” you nudged Peter while winking knowingly, prompting the teenager to start stammering some kind of explanation. You stopped him right away as you lifted both hands in the air.

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t have time for high-school drama nor do I care,” you said, but your tone was soft, and Peter smiled. He turned to Beck, visibly amused by your little camaraderie. Peter picked up his backpack before looking at you both, gratitude filling his eyes.

“See you out there,” he said solemnly, before turning away.

“Alright,” Beck replied, and both of you watched on as Peter jumped off the roof. As soon as the kid was gone, you could feel Beck’s gaze on you. The realisation of the battle that was brewing hit you once more since Peter’s nervous energy provided no more distraction. Meanwhile, you were warring against your own emotions, trying to process all that had happened in the past few days.

You finally turned to face Beck. You hadn’t spoken to one another since the night you shared a drink at the underground bar.

“So, you won’t be joining the fight,” Beck broke the silence. He was wearing that signature relaxed smile, but it failed to hide the preoccupation that brewed in his darkened irises.

“Sadly not,” you sighed, also feigning nonchalance, “you won’t have me watching your back this time. To be perfectly honest, I was already out of my depth with the Water Elemental. You saw how I ended up after that,” you carried on joking, trying to keep a lightness in the heavy atmosphere.

“And uh… cats don’t like Fire,” you added, making Beck snicker.

“Did Fury tell you that?” he prompted, lifting his chin up in visible disdain at the mention of the former S.H.I.E.L.D director.

“No, I am truly terrified of it,” you said, somewhat sheepishly. It was true, blame it on the Big Wild Cats genes, but flames were not your thing. So, the thought of an entire creature of it? It petrified you. Beck looked down, nodding.

Silence fell once more between the two of you, heavy with things left unsaid.

“I better get going,” Beck said almost too quietly, rising from his seat on the roof railing. You hummed in agreement, imitating him. He started for the door, but something urged you to speak.

“Quentin... Be careful out there, ok?” you blurted out, and you watched as his face positively lit up, as if you had been the bearer of fantastic news instead of just mumbling some pretty useless advice.

“Wow, well you certainly look eager to fight-”

“It’s the first time you call me Quentin,” he cut you off.

“What?”

Your mind froze, and you stopped, mouth gaping slightly. You find yourself rewinding all the times you had used his name in the past few days.

Really?

Your brain was still sorting through these moments when it hit full stop again as it registered the soft touch of lips on your cheek. When Quentin pulled away, his eyes were sparkling with unbridled joy, and he left you alone on the roof, skin still tingling from his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, i'M SorRY ok, I know, what I just did at the end is bad... mwehehehe >:) 
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter, I just wanted to write a little before the biiiiiig canon action that happens afterwards. Things will probably get intense from now on... I just have so many ideas for what comes, it's a struggle to try and write it all chronologically cuz I want to get to the ANGST (ah yes, we all know it be coming)
> 
> Also, do you like when a lot of canon lines are included? I know some fics just do away with them, does give more freedom, but I think it makes the reader really part of the story... I dunno you tell me. Sorry for always asking advice as well, I just love hearing all your lovely feedback. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, and don't hate me too much for leaving it off here. x)


	8. Petrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three teenagers decide to play runaways, drawing you at the heart of the battle.
> 
> As the battle ends, so you thought ended the battle within you. Oh how wrong you are...

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!!”

You cursed under your breath as you headed for the double doors of the Prague Opera Upper Balcony. Fair enough, when Peter had announced that his plan to keep his friends away from danger had you stuck watching Opera for four hours, you hadn’t been particularly thrilled. But that idea had been successful for like… what? 8 seconds??

A frustrated sigh left your chest as you made your way to the hall as fast as you could without drawing suspicions. Vaulting off the balcony would have been more time-efficient to intercept our three runaway teenagers, but already you had spotted a few dirty looks from the Opera’s elderly audience and, as grating as it was, it was best not to cause a scene. You weren’t supposed to be out anyway…

In the packed streets, you manoeuvered away from the crowds to stealthily make your way to the roofs, in the hopes of getting a visual on Peter’s friends. Your throat tightened as you took in the sheer mass of people filing down the streets, joyously agitating their lampions and glow sticks, oblivious to the threat the city was under… How many of them would die as a result of the authorities’ naivety? You shook your head to chase away the dark thoughts, irises zeroing on the crowd once more.

Soon enough, you spotted a curly mane of mousy brown hair heading for the town centre’s fair. MJ, you believe she was called. Two vaults later, you were back on the ground seconds before grabbing MJ’s arm and pulling her into a nearby side street and pinning her to a wall.

“Shhhh!” you hissed as she started fighting against your iron grip. Her panicked gaze finally met your cat-like irises.

“That’s right, Scary Cat Lady. It’s me,” you said as recognition flooded her features, “You know, normally I’m all up for a little rebellion, it’s one of the must-have experiences of teenager-hood, but right now is incredibly inconvenient.”

You could see the cogs turning in MJ’s head, trying to make sense of the situation, but at least she wasn’t resisting your grip anymore or raising the alarm, so her confusion mattered little to you.

“So now, you’ll do everything I say, no questions. If you don’t want to get hurt,” you smiled, probably more predatory than reassuring.

“And why would I trust you?” she was eyeing you cautiously. A fair question, you couldn’t deny it, but how could you explain it to her without mentioning Spider-man, Peter’s true identity or the world threat that was impending?

“I remember saving your life, didn’t I? That selfless act earned me three broken ribs,” you let her mind travel back to the collapsing bell tower in Venice, “don’t you think you owe me this much?” MJ shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay, I’ll follow you,” she said, apparently convinced by your argument.

“How grand! That’s exactly what I want you to do! Follow me!” you took hold of her arm as you pulled both of you back into the crowd. As much as you wanted to get her to safety as soon as possible, you still had to find the other two stubborn teenagers and certainly did not trust MJ to make her way back to the Opera. Anyway, you had a better chance of protecting her if bad came to worst if she was with you than lost in a crowd.

Both of you soon reached the town centre, filled with people attending the splendid fair and market of the Carnival. The sound of the fireworks and the crowd was overwhelming your senses, making it harder to focus. You let out an annoyed hiss.

“If you were your friends running away to join the party, where would you go?” you turned to MJ. The girl was clever after all.

“Uh, well, umm probably one of the rides…” she pointed to the Ferris wheel and Carousel, proudly facing one another at opposite sides of the square. You doubt any teen wouldn’t consider themselves too old for the Carousel’s wooden horses, so made a beeline for the Ferris wheel.

That’s when you heard it.

A hissing sound. Like a kettle boiling.

Dread gripped your gut.

You whirled around to face MJ.

“I need you to stay close to me and run, _now_!!” you shoved people out of the way, dragging the poor girl behind you as you desperately scanned the area for a safe spot. The hissing was growing and a burnt smell crept its way to your nostrils, while the crowds were still oblivious.

“_MOVE!_” you shouted to the blissful tourists, finally spotting a robust stone building with a large arch way opening on to a side street. The door didn’t oppose much resistance as you kicked it down. Just as you pulled MJ inside, you started to hear panicked shrieks come from the opposite side of the square.

“Whatever happens, promise me you will not move from here! Promise me!” The frightened teenager shakily nodded, taken aback by the panicked fire in your eyes before watching you bolt out the door. Catching on a stone ledge, you clambered up to the roofs to gaze in horror at the scene unfolding below.

The Fire Elemental was here.

_Fire. _

_Danger. _

Fire was spreading everywhere.

People were running.

_Fire. _

_Danger. _

The Elemental was growing.

Chaos.

Your brain felt empty.

_Fire. _

_DANGER. _

Something, something big hit the Elemental. Green.

You shook your head to clear the panicked fog from your brain. Quentin. Peter. They were here.

And you had a mission.

Saving the people. Fire or not, you wouldn’t let the flames make a coward of you.

Tearing your gaze away from the blaze, you sprinted in direction of the Ferris wheel. Surely enough, two people were stranded on the ride by the battle raging in the square. One quick side glance and you felt your heart freeze with horror. The Fire Elemental had destroyed the Carousel, drawing on the metal to grow even more destructive. Its bone-chilling cry rippled through the square, but you didn’t slow down. You reached the roof opposite the Ferris wheel and soon recognised the two stranded; they were Peter’s friends.

“Oh Lord above…”

They were trying to catch Peter’s attention after he had barrelled into the bannister, calling him Night Monkey. You didn’t have the time to ponder the strange name, taking up speed to jump onto the wheel. The Fire Elemental seemed to have the same idea, as it was making its way over too fast for your liking as you climbed down to the teens’ gondolas. You forced movement into your limbs as the horrible eventuality dawned onto you. Peter and you were powerless against that creature’s attack, now, it was only a matter of seconds…

A flash of burgundy and a ray of green.

The Fire Elemental halted its progression, too busy trying to crush Quentin’s energy shield. You sighed in relief, finally reaching the gondola.

“Is everyone alright?” you asked the terrorised girl and her boyfriend, Ned you believe it was.

“Scary Cat Lady?” the girl asked, perplexed. Ned, on the other hand, looked like he could kiss you out of relief.

“No time for introduction, you,” you pointed at her, “climb on my back. And you,” you pointed at Ned now, “follow me closely. If you fall, I’ll catch you.”

Even with strength superior to that of humans, you couldn’t carry both down to safety at the same time, and you certainly couldn’t risk making two trips when being the target of an enraged Fire Elemental. With haste, you managed to make your way onto the Ferris’ main frame, the girl on your back and Ned above you. You were too focused on making sure Ned was fine that you did not notice that both Quentin and Peter had been batted out the way like pesky flies, leaving you vulnerable to the Fire Elemental’s fury.

The ground opened with an awful sound under the Elemental’s powerful fist, spitting boiling lava. The wheel tipped violently, making Ned lose footing. You managed to catch him as he fell past you, letting out a pained yowl under the sudden increase of load. You strained against the weight of the two teenagers but there was no way you could continue climbing down.

You were immobilised.

The screams of the girl deafened you as the Fire Elemental set out once more to destroy the wheel, but you were powerless.

“(Y/N)!” you heard Quentin shout your name as he interposes himself between you and the monster. A slight relief filled your lungs as the creature started to back way, and Peter appeared next to you, his webs preventing the wheel from falling further.

“(Y/N)! They’re safe, I… Yes, Beck, that’s it! You’ve got him!” he eagerly encouraged. You were about to share in his encouragements when you spotted what was towering behind the Elemental.

A metal scaffolding.

Now crumbling and dissolving into the monster.

You swore you could see a triumphant grin on the Fire Elemental’s blazing face.

Quentin’s powers were growing more and more ineffective, the monster wasn’t slowing down anymore. That was it.

Quentin’s helmet disappeared as he turned to face you and Peter. Instantly, you disliked the determined look in his eyes. Whatever it meant; your instinct was screaming that it didn't bode well.

“Whatever happens, I’m glad we met,” you couldn’t tell who Quentin was talking to, whether you or Peter, but you felt a knot burn in your throat.

“Don’t you dare pull the hero card on me, Quentin,” you hissed, which Quentin greeted with a sad look.

“Beck, what are you doing?” asked Peter, a panicked tone in his voice. He too had guessed.

“What I should’ve done last time!” Quentin disappeared once more behind his helmet, before letting out a vengeful cry as the magic energy started surging around him. You roared and finally swung Ned far enough for him to get hold of the ladder.

“Down, now!” you ordered, setting the teenager in motion, refusing to look back towards Beck.

“Beck, don’t do this!” you heard Peter plead. The wetness coating your eyes, you attributed to the smoke filling the Prague square. Screw him…

“Beck made his choice,” you shouted up to Peter, “this is the only way! We must get to them safety!”

In the corner of your eye, you could only glimpse at the Fire Elemental being enveloped in glowing green. Last time an Elemental was destroyed, a bell tower fell on you. Who knew what would happen this time?

Barely down from the wheel with Peter’s help, you shoved the two teens into a stoned archway, shielding them with your body in time for a green shock wave to ripple through the city. The three of you were panting, the girl was shaking.

It was over. You knew it. Beck had succeeded.

But at what cost…

No time for sentiments.

MJ was hopefully still where you left her, protected from the Elemental’s attack. Moreover, you hadn’t missed the black SUV that had pulled into the square earlier during the battle. No doubt Fury would have noted your presence, but you’d rather not have to explain yourself right now…

“Come on,” you whispered to the shaken teens behind you, “let’s get you back to the hotel.”

The three of you jogged stealthily to MJ’s hiding spot. The three friends hugged one another in relief, while you risked a glance at the square. Your heart squeezed when you realised who was kneeling next to Peter, looking much more alive than you had anticipated him to be. A small smirk crept on your face. Oh, you would claw his pretty little blue eyes out for that fright!

A small chuckle left your chest as you turned to face the teenagers again. The battle was over, there was no need for you to linger here.

“Right, now I hope all of you will have newfound appreciation of the benefits of Opera!” you scolded them gently, earning yourself a few timid smiles. You gently ushered them forward in the direction of the hotel, when you froze on your tracks.

The smell.

A frown knitted your eyebrows as an acrid scent filled your nostrils and coated the back of your throat, to which you hadn’t paid attention to in the raging battle. The Fire Elemental had been dripping lava and molten rocks, the square had been set ablaze. Surely the air should be filled with the smell of sulphur and smoke.

Not burning petrol.

You turned to look at the square once more, at the hero who was been congratulated by your boss, the man the thought of losing had made your throat knot… and your instinct screamed uncomfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, it's been over three months! YES, I left it on a cliff hanger and I leave it on a cliff hanger AGAIN!  
But here is a little late Christmas present/early New Year present for you guys, I really hope you enjoy it! ^w^
> 
> As for my prolonged absence, well I started a new job, moved cities, trained more, and lost inspiration a little; but I'm back (if you'll have me) Anyway, merriest holidays and if I don't update before the new year, happy 2020! :)
> 
> PS: I know in the movie you can see more than just Betty and Ned stranded on the Ferris wheel, but let's forget them in the sake of fairness x)


End file.
